Random Encounters
by OrangeOwls
Summary: This is a small series about the characters from PJO/HoO meeting characters from TMI and maybe TID. Yeah, read if you want. Just a note I dont own anything just the plots and also the cover isn't mine.
1. I'm not stupid

**My first crossover! Between the TMI and the PJO/HoO community. Reveiw! See ya later.**

Now Rachel wasn't stupid. She knew of the other Parthenons. It wasn't like millions of people worshiped this religion for nothing. Oh yeah it is. Also she met Annabeth's cousin for something the one that 'died' and was Norse. So she concluded there was at least half a dozen other Parthenons; Greek, Roman, Norse, Egyption, Christian, Jewish, Judaism, maybe some asian gods, first nation, and island gods too.

So she was in this local art store. Even though she could get thousand dollar art supplies she like these. They were local, and were in good quality. She was getting some new paint brushes and some oil-based paints. While she was going through her mental check list she accidental bumped into someone. The brushes and paints she were hold fell to the ground along with a bunch of high quality drawing pencils the other person were holding.

"oh I'm sor-"

"opps S-" They both said at the same time but stoped as they saw someone that looked like them.

Rachel immediately zoomed in on her arm and looked at the black as night tattoo on her skin. But they were too really to be tattoo and too consist to be birthmarks. The other girl narrowed her eyes slightly when she saw Rachel looking at her marks and force a bit of a smile.

"Hey," Rachel stopped looking at her arm and looked into the girl's girl's eyes. They were green too, but they were lighter than hers.

"I'm sorry it was my fault," Rachel bent down to pick up the fallen things. "I never saw you before,"

The other girl nodded " I lived here my entire life, trying to blend in."

"Ah me too, just not as well." Rachel smiled "You're an artist too?"

The girl nodded again "Drawer"

"Painter" Rachel looked at the check out booth that she and the mystery girls slowly went to. "Names Rachel Elizabeth Dare or Red for short."

"Oh the daugter of the-!"

"Shush!" Rachel cover her mouth. "I am my own person there for my father's achievement aren't my own. So don't talk to me about his achievements, i have my own life."

THe girl nodded and Rachel uncovered her mouth. "Sorry just don't want Drama. my life's crazy enough with out it"

"Me too," She paused "Clary Fay,"

They stayed silent when they went to pay for their stuff. After leaving the story, a shadow darted past them. Rachel slipped her hand into her jacket's inner pocket and and gripped a bronze dagger. When she turned to her new friend she saw her dart away not before pulling a metal looking wand/stick and crave something into her skin. Her skin had a mark that a even darker than she thought was possible. Then Clary slipped the metal wand/stick and pulled out a blade. It wasn't like the greek or roman sword it was more like a seraph sword.

Suddenly she ran toward the shadow into an ally, faster than possible. Rachel raced after her. She saw a blob that looked like those wingless dragon then it turned to smoke. She then saw a hellhound.

Clary yelled something and her sword lit up and she slashed at the blob monster thing. The monster swiped and hit her. She flew into a wall. Rachel saw the Hellhound noticed then and was slowly coming toward them. Clary grabbed her wand/stick and drew something. Quickly the cuts started to heal. Clary ran toward the blob again this time she slice the blob in half.

Rachel watched as the blob slowly folded into itself.

Then the hellhound jumped. The beast knocked over Clary.

Rachel was in action, she didn't have demigods abilities but she knew how to kill a monster. She jabbed at the hellhound., driving her dagger to the hilt the hellhound glared at her and disintegrated into gold dust.

By this time Rachel ran toward Clary and helped her up.

"So i'm guessing you're not all 'human'" She air quoted the all human.

"What are you?" Clary asked

"Completely human, just a clear sited mortal" Rachel explained

"So you have the sight?"

"What?" Now Rachel was just confused.

"Sure?" She watched as Clary pulled her wand/stick thing out again and drew something. Her wounds and cuts faded "What's that?"

"A stele," Clary looked at her before continuing. "Have you ever heard of Angels, and Demons?"

"yeah, but i don't come form that world." Now it was Clary's turn to be confused.

"Have you ever heard of Greek/ Roman gods?" Rachel when on explaining about her role in that world, and about the different religions/Parthenons.

"so you're a clear-sight mortal, an Oracle, who would poof out random green smoke and give out prophecies? And you have to be a forever virgin?"

"Yeah, and you're a..?"

"A person with angel blood, can make runes, father tried to kill all downworlders (like werewolfs, vampires, ete) and best friends with a vampire"

They walked to the park and sat down, Rachel handed her ther pencil that she dropped. "So how did you know all about the other Parthenon?" Clary asked.

"I'm not stupid,"

 **The end of the chapter**

 **Whatcha think?**

 **Words: 920 Date: Feb 4, 2017 that date that this was posted**

 **Later :)**


	2. Ducks and Spiders

**Chapter two of this cross over series. This time it's about Annabeth and Jace and their fears**

Annabeth was sitting in the park for what reason she didn't know she just walked to the park to read for a while. After a while she straightened her back and heard the cracks of her back. she stood up and stretched around that time, a certain golden boy was running.

Annabeth was intrigued by the boy, he was all golden, like golden hair and eyes. Not like Hazel's hers is more like honey gold his was like shining I'm rich gold gold.

She didn't notice at the time there was a spider, crawling on her book. As soon as she saw it she jumped and screamed "HELP!"

The golden boy ran over with a sword... Wait a sword? Never mind that there's a fudging spider the size of her hand there. "What?" He yelled "Oh," He said when he saw the spider. he simply knocked it away with his sword.

Annabeth grabbed her book, clutching it tight against her chest. Her breathe slowly calming down. The golden boy stood there for a while.

When she had finally calmed down she asked "Why do you have a sword?" At first the boy looked freaked out, then stood confused.

"How do you even see me?" He asked

"I'm not blind also while you're explaining tell me about the tattoo that don't look like tattoos." Annabeth her grey eyes shined a bit when at the possibility at knowledge. After he didn't say anything she got a bit impatient "Well?"

"fine, since you're not a mundane,"

"What?" She looked pissed "Are you calling me boring?"

"NO NO NO I'm just saying you're not all human are you?"

"Nope,"

"Um have you heard of angels and demons?"

Annabeth grinned "So you're a shadowhunter? Oh another Parthenon!"

"What?"

"Ever heard of Greek and Roman myths? Well their all real, I'm half god." Annabeth said each part with certainty.

"But what do you mean another Parthenon?"

"Because there are multiple, Greek, Roman, Norse..."

"Oh..." he looked eye to eye unlike many people she was about the same hieght as him "Whose child?"

"Athena, the goddess of Wisdon, that's how I knew you were a shadow hunter... oh and Rachel,"

"Rachel?" The name did seemed familiar

"Yeah She met I think her name was Clary, they look almost like twins, except for the fact that Rachel is walking around with paint everywhere. and is completely human."

"Oh-!" He jumped. And suddenly Annabeth had a dagger in her hand and she turned towards the foes.

It was a duck. It quacked and the boy jumped "HELP! Evil cannibal duck!" Annabeth justwaved her dagger toward the duck and it walked away,

...

Walked closer to golden boy. "Epep!" Annabeth groan and grabbed the duck and walked a few feet away from the boy before setting it down and saying "Shoo!"

"Thank the angel!" He thank her. "My name is Jace"

"Oh Annabeth,"

"Thankts blondie," He joked but immediately regretted it. Annabeth knock him to the ground and pulled out a dagger at his neck.

"Don't ever call me blondie, I was smarter than you at the age of 7." She got up and pulled him up too "And you're blond too," She noted before punching him the gut.

"Okay I won't call you that but are you really smarter than me?" SHe nodded "Prove it. What 4983 times 648 divided by 1645 plus 55308?

"about 57271 rounded up because of a decimal," She answered immediately. Jace pulled out his phone than he recently got and typed out the answer

"Correct... fine name a deer that can be held in your hand." there probably wasn't a thing.

"A newborn Chinese water deer..."

"What?" He searched it up. "Okay I believe you..."

"Good, now I have to tell Rachel about this bye," Annabeth walked away leaving Jace confused

 **Hey what's up everyone... Just a quick chapter a whipped up in half an hour. Sorry about the end. Reveiw for more ideas. :) Yeah it's really short I know sorry.  
**

 **Words: 711 Date: Feb 11, 2017**


	3. When Rainbows meet

**Quick chapter I whipped up, I'm happy to say I have over 150 view so yeah Yay! This chapter is for 'Paws Whovian' So thanks. It's about Nico and Will at a Mcdonalds at the mall and they meet Alec and Magnus who are shopping for glitter.**

"I never understand why you love McDonalds so much," Will mumbled as he munched on a greasy fry. "It's so unhealthy,"

"You don't understand," Nioc said with his mouth muffled by his burger. "They have a HAPPY MEAL. It just scream buy me." Nico took a sip of his drink. "Urg why did you choose ice tea?"

Will shrugged "It was the healthiest drink there and why not I like ice tea?"

Will had dragged Nico to the mall to get new clothes as all his clothes were well black not to mention torned for monster attacks. Now they're on one of the benches near a store that sells a bunch of glitter, now to think of it how are they not broke yet?

"Come on we still have to get you new clothes." Will started dragging Nico by the arm.

"Nooo,"Nico grumbled "Can it at least be black?" At this point Will had given up trying to drag his boyfriend.

"Fine," Nico gave a grin and started walking to the nearest store in this case 'Garage', not before Will grabbed the McDonalds take-out bag and threw it in the trash. Nico was left with his drink and was scowling.

"Hey!"

"I'll get you food later."

"Find,"

.:.

"Magnus I'll never understand your need for glitter," Alec, a shadowhunter was following his boyfriend, Magnus who was a warlock in a store were it sold just Glitter.

"But Alexander, If I don't these people will run out of business and I lost my favourite glitter supplier," Magnus whinned.

Alec groaned. "Well I'm going to leave now and look at random things to kept me busy," He slowly shuffled out of the store and towards a store named Garage on his left, when he bumped into people. He resisted whipping out his sword but at the moment he's in public, soo yeah.

He turned around to see a boy with pale skin and black hair who was covered in black clothing, while the other boy on his left was wearing a t-shirt and jean despite the fact it was March and freezing that day. They were a weird pair.

"Um sorry," Alec mumbled, he was about to walk away, when the boy in the black mumbled "He had faced the brink of death to many times."

"Wait what?"

The boy in wearing the t-shirt, lets call him Sunshine boy groaned "Nico you need to work on your people skills,"

"Everyone I get close to will eventually die," The death boy mumbled, now named Nico.

Sunshine boy groaned again, and turned to Alec "I'm Will and I'm sorry for my boyfriend for creeping you out."

"Um okay,"

"Why do you have tattoos all over your body?" Nico asked bluntly.

"My gods Nico!" Will groaned again. GODS not god or angel..

"Gods?" Alec mumbled.

"We are from a Greek family so yes Gods" Will answer hastily. "Why are you here?" Alec hid a sign of relief when Will forgot about the tattoos.

"Um duh shopping, for glitter?"

"Glitter you don't looked like a person who would buy and use glitter, girlfriend?"

"Um no-" Alec eyes widened

"Alexander! I got the glitter!" A sparkly warlock came with a bag of glitter. He looked at Will and Nico. "Demigods,"

Will's eyes widened, while Nico was about to pull out his sword.

"How's Rachel and Annabeth, I heard Clary and Jace met one of your friends," now the three of their eyes were on Magnus. "Oh I forgot dear me. My names Magnus. Now let's go somewhere as we have attracted some unwanted attention." He waved his hand toward the gathring crowd that looked interested at the ground suddenly.

They started walking toward the park.

"Why can't we just shadow travel?" Nico whined quietly

"Cause your still sick." Will added

"agh we could have just Portaled here." Magnus muttered

"but we can't trust them yet." Alec argued

"Bah their weapons can't hurt us neither can our weapons I think."

Eventually they got to a more private area at the park. Will started asking questions.

"what's a warlock, what are those tattoos for, are you human even, why cant our weapons hurt you but yours can?" Will started rambling before Nico smacked his hand out his mouth.

"Oh shush Will they wont be about to tell you if you keep spitting out questions like it's nobody's buisness." Nico grinned, and Alec let a small laugh.

"Alright, I'm a warlock which is half human and Half demon," Magnus started

"I knew it!" Nico said excited "PERCY OWES ME A HUNDRED DRACHMAS!" He punched the air "Yeah!"

"Alright Alec here is half human and half angel."

Will looked confused "Not god?"

Alec laughed "No one is half god,"

Will and Nico smiled, well Nico gave him a slightly creepy smile. "Well Me and Will are half god." Alec's smile dropped

"Prove it,"

Will's hand glowed slightly with gold and the shadows started to swirl around. Alec started to pull out his sword and swing but then...

"HOLD UP!" Magnus yelled "THEY'RE FROM GREEK MYTHOLOGY!" He explained

"Ohh" Alec looked confused "What?"

"Well that explains a lot" Will said.

"Okay their half-god or demigods and Alec is a shadowhunter he hunts demons" Magnus explained

"Didn't you just say you were half demon?" Nico asked bluntly "Don't you might if he killed your father?"

"Naw not at all." Magnus grinned like he shared an inside joke.

"How about you?" Alec asked curious.

"We are half god half human there are monster that try to kill us." Will explained "We have weapons that are made from a special type of bronze and gold. There are other kinds too, steel-"

"Did you say stele?"

"Um yes s-t-e-e-l"

"Oh we have something called a stele S-T-E-L-E, we draw runes like this one" He pointed to one on his arm "This one is speed, they do different thingss, they help us fight demons."

"umm prove it?" Nico asked, he turned to Will "Will I need you to be a witness for me so I can get my hundred drachmas," Will nodded.

They turned around to see Alec trace over a rune that looked like a candy cane and a 'u' Alec then ran around them about a dozen times but to them it looked like he spent only two seconds running. Magnus snorted at them and crossed his arms.

"Alright can you prove that you are a demigod?" Magnus asked

Nico started to make the shadows spike a bit then he jumped into one and disappeared. Alec jumped when Nico tapped him on the shoulder. Will sang a short song or something and his hand glowed golden, then he sang another one and Alec found that he was incredibly dizzy. He leaned on Magnus.

"Okay dokey um you can stop now," Magnus said and after Alec stood up straight again, no longer dizzy.

Will and Nico nodded and Nico looked at his watch. "Alright we have to go now," Nico said stepping away.

"Why?" Alec asked

"Will still owes me food," Nico grinned

 **End of Chapter**

 **Review for more chapters! See ya!**

 **Words: 1,280 Date: 03/03/** **2017**


	4. Two Different kinds of Beautiful

**Hey Guys, I decided to write this chapter on Isabella and Piper, as the name of the chapter suggest they are both beautiful but different kinds of beautiful.**

"Isabella can you go and get takeout!" Jace yelled from his room.

Isabella groaned, and lugged herself off the couch, she went straight outside and pulled out her phone. She called Taki's and ordered some food from Kaelie. Since she didn't put a glamour on, she caught quite a few eyes of some boys. She grabbed the takeout and started to walk home when she bumped into a girl.

"I'm sorry-" she looked up and saw a girl, okay it wasn't your everyday girl, the girl had a freaking dagger strapped to her waist. She was beautiful in the way Isabella wasn't, she had soft features, and nice warm colourful eyes to match her smile. Isabella suddenly felt defensive of her facial feature, even if she didn't know her.

"It's okay," Dang and her voice is really soft and beautiful sounding if that makes sense.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Isabella blurted out... Dang my bluntness she thought

"Um what do you mean?" The girl questioned "Have you looked at yourself?" She asked.

"I'm a different type of 'beautiful'" she said "I mean your like the perfect version of beautiful" 'what are you doing idiot!' Her brain complained 'shut up!' It yelled

"I'm bland compared to you, you're what every guy wants!" She argued what has this conversation turned to?

"Every dude no matter how creepy hits on me and then I tell them I have a freaking boyfriend and they're like he won't see. They just became ten times more creepy!" Isabella argued, the girl opened her mouth to argue more then closed it, then opened it

"I'm Piper," she said

"Isabella" she held her hand out. "Do you still want to finished the conversation or do you have to go somewhere else?"

"Er sure, but you already won," Piper shrugged.

"I just have to pick up take out from my brother." Piper nodded and they walked to Taki's

"So you're a shadow Hunter?" Piper asked randomly after they left the restaurant, yeah she could see every person there, downworlder and all. Isabella raised her eyebrow,

"You aren't one for sure you have no marks, you could be a fe-"

"I'm a demigod," Piper interrupted. Isabella heard about her brothers meeting demigods and she was slightly jealous of not getting to meet one. Now she did.

"Okay who told you?" Isabella asked.

"Annabeth," Isabella racked through her mind there were two females that her family met either the blonde one or the red head, but wasn't the red head named Rachel

"The blonde genius?" She asked, Piper nodded, and they walked toward the institute. "Do you want to meet the other shadow hunters?" She asked Piper shrugged.

"Why not,"

They continued to walk toward the institute.

"You know..." Piper said

"Yeah?"

"We're both beautiful, just two different kinds of beautiful,"

 **So yes this is a shorter chapter, but I like what I wrote for this. It's nice and short. I may not have tons of viewer and whatever, but I like my story. It's different than the usual.**

 **word: 565 Date: Tuesday, March 14, 2017**


	5. Will with sea green eyes

**So in my opinion, Percy looks quite like Will minus the sea green eyes, that's where the topic came from.**

Percy was just swing to the store to get some groceries for his mom. It was an average day for him, meet a few monsters in the alleyway when he takes the shortcut, kill them all after they try to kill him, end up walking the long way get groceries then walk back.

That was the plan, until he saw a girl with grey a bit blue eyes, walk into him.

"Sorry! It was my fault, my boyfriend was sick and I was trying to get to the nearest store" she apologized, something about her way of talking, made him think she was much older than she was. She was also staring at him like she was her long lost friend or something.

"It's okay," Percy said smiling kindly, "I'm going to the store myself, I have to get groceries for my mom."

She nodded and started walking, Percy beside her. He noticed she walked like she was from the Victorian era.

"Sorry but you look like you're walking like there's s poke taped to your back" Percy said, she mumbled something along

'Damn I had enough time to get used to this, old habits die hard.'

"You're older than you seem," Percy said walking across the street. She followed after.

"I'm more mature? I act more mature than my age?" Percy nodded.

"Don't worry I have a friend who's 90 something and he looks like he's in his teenage years" Percy said referring to Nico, he was slightly surprised when he saw her understanding face

"Me too I have a friend that met Alexander the Great," she was either a great actor or was telling the truth and Percy was leaning on more of the truth became she looked like someone who was have a hard time following a script.

"Oh what's his name?" He asked they were a few blocks from the store.

"Magnus bane," she answered.

"My girlfriend has a cousin named Magnus Chase," he said smiling "did your friend meet two boys named Nico and Will?" He asked, she had a look of surprise.

"Yes actually, and I imagine that you are one of their kind?" She asked

Percy decided to try and mimick her accent "You do imagine right, my name is Percy," he held his hand out for her to take. They were in the middle of the block and just stoped.

They shook hands. "Tessa,"

They reached the store Percy went of to get milk and a few other thing when he came or the check out line he saw Tessa waiting with her stuff in the bag.

"So you're a shadowhunter?" He asked she shook her head.

"I'm a warlock, they never age past their thirties, I'm in my twenties state then after a few hundred years I slowly ages to thirties and stay at that state." She explained

"Not to be rude, but when were you born? I either ask that of how old are you, and since that's rude when were you born works too" Percy told her.

"I am about 150 years old," she told him.

"Well you look much youthfully than your ages," Percy said after a few seconds of shock.

They walked more and Tessa scribbled her number on a paper and handed it to him. "In case you have problems with the shadowhunter demon world," Percy shook his head.

"Demigods can't have phones or technically all to much, makes them an easier target, but I'll take the number in case." Percy told her as she was away from his he yelled "Tell, your boyfriend I said hi!"

Tessa nodded and walked off to her boyfriend.

"Hey Jem," she said walking into the room, Jem was on the couch with a pile of blankets.

"Urg I don't remember being sick sucked so badly," he said looking as her from the couch."

Tessa kneeled down and grabbed a glass of water.

"Here swallow this," she pour a spoonful of medicine. "This shown help with your cough and sore throat,"

"What took you so long?" Jem asked, before coughing and leaning of the back rest of the couch.

"I bumped into a demigod on my way to the store." Tessa answered, Jem looked confused.

"what are demigods? I'm sorry I have been a bit out of loop since I came back then getting sick," he said.

"There are more than just one civilization, there are Greeks, Romans, Norse, and etc. We're not the only ones, and it seems like everything bad seems to line up with mortal things." Tessa told Jem. "The boy I met looked extremely similar to Will, he had his hair, the main difference was his eyes, there are sea green. And he was a lot more humble than Will," she said smiling.

"I remember Will thought you were amazing because you didn't faint at his beauty, instead you kicked him," Jem laughed.

"Good now go to sleep, so you can rest," Tessa told him, instead he pulled Tessa down with him.

Jem fell asleep like that using Tessa as a pillow.

 **I don't own TID, TMI, or PJO/HOO**

 **or Magnus Chase**

 **Words: 900 Date:**


	6. Nico and the cat

**So hey guys, if any of you follow some of my PJO stories you would know I am planning to delete Reading the stories. I'm not going to do it with this one.**

 **So I wasn't sure how to do this story.**

Nico wasn't sure why this one cat kept following him around, usually, animals strayed away from him, because of the death surrounding him.

The cat was walking around his legs so Nico kept tripping.

"Would you mind?" He asked the cat, he didn't think the cat understood, until the cat basically gave him an annoyed look.

The cat meowed, and purred at his legs, Nico took a step back and the cat followed. He started walking away, he turned around to see the cat staring back at him.

He walked to a random McDonalds to get a happy meal. As soon as he had his hands on the meal, the boy sighed at him.

"Hey do you mind getting your cat out of here?" He asked pointing behind him/ He turned around and there was the mother flipper cat just giving him a lazy look. Nico nodded and ran straight out of the McDonalds, getting weird looks. He turned his head slightly to glance over his shoulder and the cat was gone.

Sighing and panting he sat down on a bench seat, and opened his happy meal. There was a tiny figurine, of a small teapot, something about a promo about Beauty and the beast.

He heard a meow.

Being very still he looked down.

There that cat was

"Alright!" He yelled hopping on the bench, he glared at the cat. "Who sent you, demon cat?" He accused, he felt pretty stupid right now, but he didn't care.

The cat glared at him when he said demon cat.

Stupid cat.

He sat back down and looked at the cat. The cat meow, and looked at them lazily. Nico ignored the cat, he started eating some of his fries. The cat meowed again and Nico threw down a fry. The cat gave him a look and stood up and tugged on his pants leg.

Nico glared at the cat.

"If I follow you will you leave me alone?" The cat gave him a 'what do you think? I'm a cat' look. Nico sighed and stood up. He threw the rest of his food in the recycling and started following the cat.

"I don't even know if you're a dude or not" Nico mumbled. The cat ignored him and started walking.

They walked for several minutes, the cat came to a rundown church. It gave Nico a looked before walking through the small entrance to the side of the door. Seconds later the door opened and a blast of energy hits Nico. He looked up and the run downed church looked like an institute. The cat was sitting there looking at Nico almost rolling its eyes.

Nico walked in the church.

"Hello?" He asked out loud, the cat disappeared behind a corner and now Nico was alone. He walked down several halls until he heard a clash of swords. He just walked straight into the room. There was a red head fighting a golden looking dude.

"Hey?" Nico asked the girl turned around and looking at him, the first thing he noticed was how much she looking like Rachel. "Rachel, is that you?"

The girl stared at him while the golden boy glared at him.

"How did you get in here?" He asked holding a glowing sword. Nico search for a memory in the back on his head.

"Ahh, so this cat was following me around and we had a deal if I followed him he would leave me alone," Just speaking the words made him feel stupid.

"Church?" The girl asked

"Sure whatever obviously the cat couldn't tell me he or she's name." Nico rolled her eyes. The cat meowed again, and he stared at the cat. "Look what I mean," He gestured to the cat as it meowed and sat down right on his shoes.

Nico turned to the red haired girl. "So I'm guessing you're not Rachel," He raised his eyebrow and started snapping his finger. "I remember Clare-Clarisse no Clary?" He asked

The girl nodded "So you're a demigod or what?"

Nico nodded "I'm the age of a elderly." The boy jumped back.

"The heck?" Clary smacked her forehead.

"Jace," She said, "Shut up,"

The cat meowed from Nico's feet.

"Yeah, so I'm the son of Hades, the person who manages all the dead people. When I was ten I was put into a hotel and for me a few weeks past but for the rest of the world, 70 years past."

Clary nodded. She looked at Church "Church is around 130," Nico looked down.

"Dam you're leading by 50 ish years." He said petting the cat, he cat gave him a looking and he backed his hand away.

Nico looked at Clary and the Jace dude, "You ever been to hell?" Nico asked randomly.

Clary nodded "It was one of the worser ones," She said

"Cool, I got kidnapped to Tartarus, and got put into a pot for a week." Nico shrugged. "You have faced death a ton," He said absentmindedly

Jace held his sword nervously. "How do you know?" He asked, steadily.

"You have this aura of death, you lost a brother, maybe two." Nico looked at Jace, who looked like his had metally been slapped he turned to Clary "Evil dad, hmm at least I got a grandpa that's evil,"

Clary looked almost like she was in pain, probably thinking of the past. The two people looked ready to kill him when in walked a familar face.

"Hey, Jace, Clary, Nico." He nodded looking back up "Nico?" He looked down at his feet "Okay what in the name of Angel is going on, Church."

"Hey Alec can you tell me where you met Nico?" Jace asked, clenching his jaw.

"Ah, you have seen Nico isn't a good social person, don't worry," Alec waved his hand off. "Hey do you want to stay for lunch? My mother wants to meet you after we told her." Nico shrugged.

"I already ate lunch but sure, just help me with the cat."

The cat rolled his eyes.

Stupid cat

 **Done. I'm sorry if you don't like Nico that much in this chapter.**

 **Nico isn't so brooding. I mean my characters are a bit OOC.**

 **Word: 1, 108 Date: April 11, 2017**


	7. Cooking 101

**The chapter is of Leo and Isabelle cooking. Because Isabelle can't really cook and Leo is the master of Tofu tacos**

 **Enjoy**

Leo was busy grabbing random food to make his famous tofu tacos for a dinner for one because Calypso were out to go on a girl's night, while the boys were with family and friends. Leo was down the spices lane when he bumped into a person.

"Sorry," He said absentmindedly. He bent down to grab some garlic powder.

"It's fine." A very melodious voice said, making him turn and look up to witness one of the most unattainable humans in the world.

She was a very tall, curvy girl slightly older than Leo with long black hair flowing over her shoulders. She looked like she was too beautiful to be a model even. She was that person who was so beautiful everyone would hit on her but never get. It was completely fine with Leo he had Calypso. She was biting her lip nervously.

"Need help?" He offered, she scanned the lane nervously before nodding. "What do you need?" He asked

"I'm trying to make dinner, but I really suck." Leo nodded.

"Want me to help, my girlfriend is out with a night out with her girlfriends." He said, the girl tilted her head her eyes scanning over him. He was feeling a bit self conscious as he was vovered in oil and dirt

"You have a girlfriend?" Leo snorted.

"Yeah I was surprised too when she first kissed me." He said pausing be extending his hand "Leo,"

She gingerly took it. "Isabelle, but call me Izzy." Leo nodded he opened his mouth, before Isabella cut him off.

"I have a boyfriend so don't flirt." She added. "Don't you dare call me Isabella."

"Please, really, you seem unattainable" Leo waved his hand. He looked inside Isabelle's basket. "Drop it I'll have enough food for like a dozen people." Leo said. Isabelle- Izzy nodded. She dropped her basket and placed back the handful of spices she got on the rack. Leo bent down to help her.

"Why would you need Lemon extract?" Leo blurted. He was met with a shrug.

"I can't cook." Well that answers everything.

Leo and Izzy paid for the food while they were walking back to Izzy's place, Leo contemplated his thoughts about going to a person he just met house to cook food.

"My family isn't home." Izzy said as she opened the door to what looks like a church.

"You live in a church?"

Izzy snorted "It's an institute,"

"For crazy people?" Leo asked. They walked in and set the food on the table.

"Where's the washroom?" Leo asked.

"Down the left hallway three doors down or something." Izzy said pulling pans and setting them on the stove.

Leo walked down the hallway for a while getting lost. He somehow past a training area with weird shaped swords and weapons. A thought appeared in the back on his mind, he continued to look for the washroom. After watch seemed like a lifetime for his blather he relieved himself in the washroom.

"You have a training area?" Leo asked. Izzy was sitting down texting on her phone.

"Yeah shadowhunter stuff." She mumbled absentmindedly as she was texting rapidly.

"Shadowhunter?" Leo asked. Izzy jumped off the chair and looked at him.

"Yeah, deal with it." She said after a split second of thought

"I'm a demigod." Leo supplied for fun. Izzy snapped her head back at him so quickly he thought her head were going to fling away from her head.

"Do you know a Piper?" She asked.

"Yeah, my best friend, choppy hair, tanned girl." Leo said. He pulled out a container of tofu and started to instruct Izzy basic things like cut up the food and keep an eye on the food. A few times she burned the food, just an overcooked piece of garlic here and there.

Through Leo's instructions she manage to make a presentable looking taco.

"It's really good!" She mumbled taking a bite of the taco. Leo nodded and started scribbling a bunch of word on paper.

"My number in case you need help on food, and the instructions of the basics of taco making." Leo handed her the paper. She nodded at him.

"Thanks."

.:.

Leo left earlier to work on a car, apparently he was a mechanic. He made him and Izzy one of his famous tacos which seems like heaven compared to Izzy, but hers was still good. She had improved a bunch. By that it means not burning down the kitchen yet. Yet.

"Hey Izzy! We're back!" Clary's voice rang through the kitchen where Izzy was making another taco for Magus. "Did you order tacos?" She asked walking into the kitchen, Jace a few steps behind her.

"Nope!" Izzy said cheerfully, "I made it myself with the help of an actually chef."

Clary looked skeptical at her claim. "Why don't you try then?" Izzy challenged. Clary slowly nodded and stepped forward. She sniffed the tacos carefully before taking a bite, surprise was on her face.

"It's so good!" Clary mumbled diving in for another bite. Jace followed suit grabbing a taco and taking a small bite before stuffing his mouth with the food.

"Hmm," He said "Who taught you? The genius."

"A demigod." Izzy smirked crossing her arms "I got his number so when he's not with his girlfriend, I could call him."

"Is he hot?" Clary asked

"Not at all. He's a scrawny Latino elf, but he had a girlfriend." Izzy said, taking another bite. "I mean I have a nerdy boyfriend so I can't really complain about his looks."

"So can you make more tomorrow?"

 **There you go the chapter. I haven't updated this in a while, but not to be rude not many people make Percy Jackson and the Mortal instruments fanfics.**

 **Word: 1,010 Date: May 6th, 2017**


End file.
